bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Chain Chomp
The Chain Chomp is a new weapon featured in Bayonetta 2, appearing as the exact same metal-ball-like dog with chains in the Mario series. When used Bayonetta swings the Chomp's body around and will sometimes sink its teeth into foes, dealing heavy damage. The Chain Chomp can only be equipped on the leg slot, and only onto one leg. In Game Description "A curious creature Rodin encountered while travelling through the ancient capital of Japan. Unable to get close to it due to its penchant for biting everything it comes into contact with, Rodin waited until it was sleeping, then dragged it away, chain and all. However, after multiple failed attempts to tame it, Rodin gave up and begged the witches to take it." How To Obtain Complete all main chapters on 3rd Climax difficulty (Hard). You will obtain the Angelic Hymns Gold LP: Super Mario 64, which features the main theme of Super Mario 64. As usual, take it to Rodin and he will create the Chain Chomp, remarking that he isn't sure if he'll be able to keep the demons under control when they hear the LP. Alternatively, you can buy it at it's unlocked door for 1 million Halos: In Chapter 1 after Verse 4, continue until you open a large door; this door is at the end of the first small bridge on the right. Tap on the door via the touchscreen to make the screen zoom out then enter Up, Down, Up, Right, Left, X, B, Y, A to bring up the purchase option. In the Nintendo Switch version of the game, this weapon can also be obtained early by scanning either the Bowser, Bowser Jr., Goomba, Boo, or Koopa Troopa amiibo. Unique Traits The only weapon present in Bayonetta 2 that cannot be equipped to the hands. While on the slow side, the Chain Chomp is a powerful weapon that deals damage comparable to Chernobog and 武甕槌 Takemikazuchi and is the hardest hitting weapon that Bayonetta can equip to her feet, other than possibly Rodin. Overall, it's a good weapon to consider to get the player out of a tight situation due to its wide swings, high stagger rate, and high push back rate. Bow Wow Chomp: The most unique aspect of the Chain Chomp, owing to its inability to be tamed, is that it will autonomously bite nearby enemies. Though this attack deals little damage (about as much as a single bullet fired with ), it can be done during and in between combos, especially ones executed with Bayonetta's hand weapons, and has a relatively high rate of stagger. The Chain Chomp will also automatically attack any nearby chests, making it useful for finding ones players have yet to discover. The Chain Chomp will also humorously attack and try to chase any nearby cats found in Noatun in Chapter II. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will swing the Chomp around, slamming it into everything around her and causing it to bite several times, dealing slight bonus damage. Charge Modifier: Bayonetta will lob and/or kick the Chomp hard enough to free it from its chain and send it flying towards an enemy, where it will bite down onto them mercilessly and then explode. This deals very high damage, but doing it constantly will leave Bayonetta open to attacks. It should be noted that, unlike most Charge Modifiers, the Chain Chomp's can be performed with its Bullet Climax and it's Heel Slide. Notable Combos: The Chain Chomp has its own variant with that allows for a somewhat quick and highly damaging attack. Wicked Weaves & Umbran Climax: In place of typical Wicked Weaves, the Chomp will merely tear itself free, or Bayonetta will kick it free depending on the finisher, and it will fly towards a target with very good tracking, where it will bite down onto them and explode, exactly like the Charge Modifier. However, as a finisher it will multiply itself based on combo length, releasing two Chomps in a three hit combo, and three in a four or greater combo. During Umbran Climax the Chain Chomp's damage doesn't increase as much as most other weapons, however the Chomp itself grows much larger and will attack nearby enemies more frequently. Gallery Bayo2 - Bayonetta and Chain Chomp.png|Bayonetta with the Chain Chomp Bayochainchomp.jpg Chain_Chomp_Luigi_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Jeanne with Chin Chomp Trivia *Needless to say, this weapon is a part of the collaboration with Nintendo. **The Chain Chomp is one of the characters (enemies) appearing in Mario series, which was originally supposed to appear first in one of Zelda games (they do appear in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening for the Gameboy and the DX version for the Gameboy Color). **The Angelic Hymns Gold LP: Super Mario 64 refers to the Chain Chomp and the music found in the first stage of the game, Bob-omb Battlefield. The Chain Chomp in Bayonetta 2 also reuses the same barking sound from Super Mario 64, which has become standard sound for it throughout the Mario series. *The Chain Chomp's functionality, in being attached to the users' leg and capable of lashing out independently while dragged around, references the Bow-Wow from Link's Awakening, which are based off Chain Chomps. In Link's Awakening Link is meant to escort a pet Bow-Wow back to its owner after it had gotten lost. when acquired, link holds onto its chain while traversing the woods. The Bow-Wow lashes at enemies and unbreakable items, opening up path ways that had previously been inaccessible. *When Bayonetta activates Umbran Elegance with this weapon, she gains a unique taunt in which she spins around and removes her variant of Mario's hat, proclaiming, "Mama-mia!" before putting it back on. This directly mirrors one of Mario's taunts in Super Smash Bros., albeit without the quote. **Jeanne can use this Umbran Elegance as well (only with her default costume). When Jeanne wears it, she will have a Green hat similar to Luigi, Mario's brother. Jeanne is not given the unique taunt to this Umbran Elegance. *The reason why the Chain Chomp attacks cats is obvious since it barks like a dog, it can be reasonably assumed to be related to, or from the dog family. And its a reference to the common view of Cats and Dogs being at odds with one another (there is even another example in this game, the Lumen Sage Balder's Wolf Within and the 3 Umbra Witches Rosa, Bayonetta, and Jeanne's feline Beast Within forms: Tiger, Panther, and Lynx, respectively). *Chain Chomps were inspired by a childhood experience of Shigeru Miyamoto (creator of Donkey Kong, Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, and Star Fox) where a dog lunged at him and tried to bite him, but the dog's chain held it back. *Chain Chomp's barking noise is more of an Asian, especially Chinese/Japanese-ish "Wong Wong" sound, rather than the more Western/American "Woof Woof" barking noise. *Chain Chomps made their first appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3. *When Chain Chomp get sent flying and loses its chain (press and hold "K" or at the end of the "KKKK" combo), especially from the rear, it looks a lot like the bombs in the Zelda games, especially since when it gets sent flying, it becomes literally, "chain chomp bombs" and explode either on an enemy or after a short while. *When standing around for a while, the Chain Chomp will fall asleep and little "Z"s will appear above the Chomp's head. *The Chain Chomp's appearance in Bayonetta 2 is referenced in Bayonetta's introduction video in Super Smash Bros. 4, where she at one point "commands" a Chain Chomp (an Assist Trophy in this game) to attack Lucas. **Whether intentional or not, in a total sense of foreshadowing irony, Lucas has become a major part of Bayonetta meme of "If you want to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum" since Lucas's mother is dead in his own game, Mother 3. *When you give the LP of Chain Chomp, Rodin gets very nervous and say that is is a really strange and very strong and uncontrollable weapon. =Navigation= Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Bayonetta's Weapons Category:Jeanne's weapons Category:Bayonetta 2 Weapons